Son of the Devil, Daughter of a Saint
by crystalwolf06
Summary: [rating is for violence in future chapters] During her sixth year at Hogwarts Ginny Weasley mysteriously vanishes, and ends up at Volemort's Base. There she finds herself thrown into the lives of a band of demonic rebels hellbent on saving the world.
1. new surroundings and old enemies

****

Author's Note: Hey readers, I'm back again. Continuing to revamp soddos, but school's been getting in the way the last few months (many months). I'm sorry to everyone about the lapse in updates, and about changing where soddos is posted, again. Hopefully this account will be soddos' permanent home. Okay, on to the summary!

Summary: This is a Ginny W./Tom Riddle pairing, but not the Tom you'd expect. The Tom featured here is Voldemort's son, Thomas Salazar Riddle. Nice name eh? Anyway, the gist of it is - Ginny gets captured by the Death Eaters and is under TS' (Tom Salazar's) watch. Things go from there and our feisty little redhead gets the surprise of her life from the friends she makes at the Death Eater Base. 

Enjoy the story and please review or flame, 

--Leather-Winged Angel

|*_^| *_^|

_...Ginny Weasley was running. Running like Hell's fire was on her trail, which was close enough, as Death Eaters were chasing her. For the life of her Ginny couldn't figure why they were after her instead of Ron, or Percy or Bill. After all, Percy and Bill worked for the Ministry, and Ron was Harry Potter's best friend. Ginny didn't know why she was being targeted, other then that it would totally tick her family off. _

None of this was important to her at the moment. At the moment all she cared about was running. She eventually ran out of energy and slowed slightly. A Death Eater behind her sped up and caught her as she fell to the ground, out cold from exhaustion. The Death Eaters returned silently through the Dark Forest to their base, deep within the Forest and miles from Hogwarts...

Ginny tossed and turned in her sleep as she remembered the night of her capture. She had been out on the grounds after hours, and she was just sitting down by the Lake, under an old willow tree, thinking about the war that was raging between the Order, the Ministry, and the Death Eaters. Then, suddenly, she heard someone behind her. A Death Eater. Ginny had run towards the castle, but she was caught. The robed figure half-carried, half-dragged her into the Dark Forest before she broke loose. Unable to get past her capturer to the castle, she ran deeper and deeper into the Forest, but as her dream told, she was inevitably captured.

**

Ginny woke from her memory nightmare and looked around. "And now I'm probably at the Death Eater Base..." Ginny shivered and pushed her fiery hair from her face as her brown eyes took in her surroundings. She was in a fairly clean and warm jail cell, probably equipped with a spell to keep her warm. "Considerate of them, capture me but make sure I'm cozy..."

"That is the idea young Miss," a ghostly voice answered from the shadows outside her cell. A Death Eater stepped up and unlocked her cell door. "The Masters will see you now. The ruling Master, he is most anxious to me you, Miss Weasley." The guard actually bowed to Ginny and then helped her to her feet.

"Why are you being so nice to me? ... Um..."

"Devon Miss, My name is Devon Malfoy." Ginny was slightly surprised, the boy was younger than her, 13 or 14 at most. He seemed nice enough, for a Death Eater.

"Ok, Devon... Why are you being so kind to me?" Devon had pushed back the hood of his robe to reveal a pale but freckled face and bright blue-gray eyes. He smiled up at Ginny, and she was slightly startled at just how genuine that smile seemed to be. He looked strikingly like Draco Malfoy, but much more approachable and his sun-bleached dirty blonde hair fell forward into his eyes a bit.

"Just because I come from a family of Death Eaters, Miss, for one - doesn't mean that I, myself, am one - and two, that I am a mean person. I'm neither, but I am a Malfoy, so I was given guard duty." Devon finished, shrugging at his fate as he led Ginny out of the dungeons. 

"I am a prisoner here though, aren't I?" Devon nodded. "Then why are you calling me 'miss'? Are you just that polite?" Devon smiled and nodded again.

"Yup." Ginny laughed a bit. This Devon Malfoy didn't seem like such a bad character after all. He led Ginny up through many passages and into a small chamber. At the far end a few Death Eaters were kneeling before a grand throne and reporting on something. Devon stayed off to the back with Ginny, holding her arm lightly, seeming not at all afraid that she would run off.

"Devon, is that you back there?" A boy's voice, about 16, called out. Ginny looked for the source of it as Devon nodded and bowed slightly again. Ginny saw, standing next to the throne, a boy her own age. He looked remarkably like Tom Riddle, only more ... modern. He was dressed in plain black robes and his hair was short and dark. His blue eyes scanned quickly over Ginny and then looked to the figure on the throne next to him. 

Ginny followed his gaze and bit back a gasp. There, on the throne, sat the Dark Lord himself. He was hideous and looked, strangely, almost frail on the his large throne. The boy spoke in a low voice to Voldemort, whose own eyes trailed over Ginny. She blushed slightly and looked to Devon for help. Devon met her gaze, and his eyes clearly warned her to keep quiet and still.

"Approach Devon, bring you prisoner." Devon nodded and tugged a reluctant Ginny along with him. They approached Voldemort and the boy. Devon stopped a few feet away and bowed. Ginny noticed that the other Death Eaters had moved. "Girl, look at me," Devon elbowed Ginny softly and she looked up at Voldemort as he told her to. He smiled, a vile thing, and leaned forward slightly. "Are you the Weasley girl, Virginia?

Ginny nodded hesitantly. Voldemort's grotesque smile broadened. "Are you afraid of me Miss Weasley?" Ginny glared up at him without realizing it. She caught herself and looked to the ground again, after briefly locking eyes with the Dark Lord. Voldemort laughed. "You are scared, but not of me... You are afraid because you are alone and unprotected, and yet your fear does not extend to me?" Ginny nodded again. "You are very brave Virginia. Many a stronger wizard has fallen to--"

"Ginny."

Voldemort's eyes widened slightly. Ginny winced at her own damnable temper, but he'd hit a nerve. Devon and the boy standing next to Voldemort's throne, as well as the other Death Eaters, looked at Ginny in shock. "Dare you interrupt me Virginia?"

"Ginny. My name is Ginny. No one calls me Virginia, I hate it." Ginny let her temper, and her hatred for being referred to by her full name, take control of her for a moment and she rose her eyes to meet the Dark Lord's. To her immense surprise he looked amused, almost pleased even.

"My apologies then, Ginny." He inclined his head to her slightly. Ginny nodded back numbly and held his gaze. After a few moments Ginny looked down again and Voldemort turned his eyes to the boy next to him. "May I introduce you Ginny, to my son." Voldemort gestured to the boy next to him, and Ginny raised her eyes in surprise. "Ginny, this is my son and heir, Thomas Salazar." Thomas nodded to his father and bowed a bit to Ginny.

Ginny looked astonished for a moment, then shook her head to clear it. "He's got a kid?!" She thought frantically. Voldemort continued speaking, seeming not to notice Ginny's surprise.

"Yes, Thomas here will be taking care of you Miss Ginny --"

"What?!" Ginny and Thomas shouted in unison. They glared at each other and then looked to the Dark Lord.

"Why yes, what did you think - that **I** would take care of her?" He asked Thomas haughtily, daring him to object. 

"No Father, of course not, but _me_?" Voldemort chuckled and turned to Ginny and Devon, who looked equally stunned.

"Yes you boy." Thomas glared at his Father's back. "Now, Ginny, if you don't have any objections to my boy watching you..."

"I do, Sir. I'd feel safer with..." She faulted for a moment, "Devon! W-with Devon watching me Sir." Devon rolled his eyes and sighed. Voldemort raised an eyebrow, then shook his head and sighed.

"No, I'm sorry Ginny, but I need Devon to patrol the dungeons. He wouldn't be able to watch you." He actually sounded almost sincere, but resumed a brink tone of voice quickly. "No, Thomas will escort you to your room, I need to speak with Devon privately." Voldemort made to dismiss them, but Thomas spoke up angrily.

"Where, _Father_, are Miss Weasley's quarters?" Ginny looked back to the Dark Lord, wanting to hear that answer herself.

"Why, the guestrooms connected to your room of course. Now, off with you!" Thomas growled and left the room, and seeing as she could do nothing else, Ginny ran after him.

******

"Hey! Wait up!" Ginny yelled, catching up with Thomas. "What's the rush, you can't 'escort me to my room' without me you know." Thomas glared at her for a moment, but his gaze softened a bit.

"Sorry," he shook his head and looked away. "My father just really annoys me sometimes. I mean, a few days ago, just out of the blue, he ordered some Death Eaters to go capture you. Never even told anybody why he wanted you brought here, and now he tells me I'm supposed to watch you. He's gone nuts, even for him!" Thomas stopped ranting for a moment and sighed. "Growl..." He muttered in frustration. Ginny raised an eyebrow and laughed a bit.

"Growl?"

"Yes, growl." Thomas said impatiently, walking rapidly up some stairs to the forth or fifth floor of the castle, Ginny had lost count of the floors several minutes ago. 

"So you have no idea why I'm here?" Ginny asked sadly. She's been hoping to get some information out of him,

"No, sorry. My father does that sometimes, he just does things for no apparent reason. Of course, the reasons are apparent to him, but the rest of us just roll our eyes and follow his orders." He sighed again. Ginny was looking at him a bit oddly so he raised an eyebrow back to her. "What?"

"Sorry," Ginny blushed slightly and looked away, "I didn't mean to stare or anything, I just find it hard to believe that Voldemort has a son."

"Most people would," Thomas replied, looking faintly impressed that Ginny said his father's name with out fear. "Life here actually isn't as rigid and formal as you'd think. You'll get used to the Manor quickly, but then again you'll have to. If you don't people will stop being so hospitable and you'll end up in the unheated section of the dungeons." Ginny snorted; she had no intent of staying here. "Don't even think of escaping, trust me you won't get far." Ginny shrugged. She _still _had no intention of staying here. Thomas rolled his eyes, he knew he'd be able to stop her from escaping anyway. They arrived at Thomas' quarters a few minutes later. He lead Ginny into a set of a adjacent rooms that were to be Ginny's 'home' for the time being. 

"Welcome home, so-to-speak," Thomas said wryly, Ginny glared at him but looked in amazement at the room around her. It reminded her strongly of Hermione's rooms back in Hogwarts as Head Girl, though her room here was much smaller. Her room and Thomas' were the same, both with black and silver drapery, a blood red carpet, a four-posted bed, and a closet and bathroom off of the main room. In the far corner of the room a silver engraved fireplace was crackling softly. The room was dim and dark, but not as creepy as Ginny had anticipated. 

"Wow, nice digs," Ginny said looking back at Thomas, her hatred and fear of him momentarily forgotten. He raised an eyebrow and appeared not to understand her. She could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he processed what she'd said to mean 'nice room'. Ginny rolled her eyes at him and flopped back on her bed. "This place is pretty wicked, I'll give you lot that much," she told Thomas a bit meanly, snuggling down on her very comfortable bed for some sleep.

"Thank-you ever so much," Thomas returned icily, narrowing his eyes at her slightly. "Feel free to get some rest, I'll wake you in the morning for breakfast and give you a tour of the Manor." He turned to leave, "By the way, you can call me Tom, instead of Thomas or Thomas Salazar." Tom crossed back into his own room and Ginny sighed. This had been a painstakingly long couple of days and she was very ready for some sleep. She kicked off her trainers and figured out quickly that there was a spell on her room that allowed her to merely think of how bright or dim she wanted the room to be for the lights to change accordingly. She drifted off into an uneasy sleep while next door Tom slept similarly, for he too was nervous about her presence in Slytherin Manor.

|*_^| |*_^|

****

End Note: There you have it readers, chapter one revamped! I hope everyone liked it, and don't worry, there's plenty more action to come. The other chapters (2-4) will be changed much more dramatically then this one was, but I promise what gets reposted will be worth the wait. Please review or flame!

--Leather-Winged Angel


	2. black walls and the muggletainted monstr...

****

Author's Note: Hey everyone, hope you all liked chapter one. Thanks to all who reviewed or flamed. 

Enjoy the story, 

--Leather-Winged Angel

|*_^| |*_^|

Ginny awoke the next morning and was disoriented for a moment. "Oh yah," she thought as she remembered where she was. "Death Eater base, right." Ginny rubbed her eyes sleepily and crossed her new room to shower off and get ready for the day. A few minutes after Ginny immerged from the bathroom, clean, awake, and ready as she'd ever be for a day in the "Manor", as Tom had called it the night before, she heard knocking on her door. 

"Ginny? It's Tom; you up yet?" Ginny walked over with a sigh and opened the door for him.

"Yah I'm up," she said letting Tom into the room. Tom nodded at her, and smiled a bit. He seemed tired himself.

"You hungry?" Ginny nodded, "Good, I'll show you down to breakfast then." Ginny followed Tom down the hall and a few flights of stairs to what Ginny figured was the second floor of the Manor. "Both our rooms are on the fifth floor of the Manor Ginny, and the dining area is down here on the second." Tom said, his tone friendly. "After we eat I can show you around a bit if you'd like. There's really only a few rules you need to remember about the Manor. One, never disobey my father, unless you're suicidal that is. Two, if you're told not to go someplace in the Manor, don't; chances are something deadly is there that wouldn't blink an eyelash about killing and/or eating you." Ginny looked at him, startled, because he'd was smiling as he spoke of these supposed deadly creatures.

"You sound so happy about them being here." She commented curiously.

"I am, they're great protection. Most important rule about the Manor is to stay in the gray," Tom pointed to the walls. "Look at the walls where ever you go, if the walls are gray you're fine, if the walls are black run the other direction immediately. Humans aren't allowed in the black-walled areas of the Manor for their own good, so don't get curious. Around here curiosity kills the stupid human, not the cat." Tom lead Ginny into a beautifully decorated dining hall, almost a miniature of the Great Hall in Hogwarts. Ginny stared around at the vast drapes and tapestries and the numerous portraits of what looked to be demons and angels in battle. 

"What's with all the demon and angel pictures, and what do you mean by "humans" aren't allowed?" Ginny said as she and Tom sat down at the large mahogany table in the center of the hall.

"There are other beings then humans and mortals here Ginny. This Manor is home to many demons and fallen angels. Not to mention hybrids of celestial beings, demons, and mortals. As too the pictures," he shrugged, "it's better then having a million pictures of my father, the Death Eaters, and me up isn't it?" Ginny nodded numbly, not quite knowing if Tom was joking about demons living in the manor or not. She found out soon enough when she spotted a male vampire eating breakfast beside a girl with leathery black wings folded behind her and a forked tail swishing at her side. Both of them seemed to be eating muggle brand cereals. 

"Good morning TS," the vampire said, looking up and nodding to Tom. "Who's this you've got this you. Our new houseguest?" Tom nodded and sat down across from him. The vampire looked about 22 and had short brown hair and red eyes. Ginny started at his eye color and shyly sat down next to Tom. She looked again and saw that the vampire's eyes were rimmed in red but were actually a light hazel. He nodded and smiled kindly at Ginny.

"This is Bernard Diskoi, our resident weapons expert. Preppy snot that he is, the bastard knows his carnage." Tom grinned at Bernard, who regarded him coolly over his thin-wire glasses.

"I prefer to be defined as a rich snob Thomas, you know that." He smiled momentarily at Tom, who grimaced at being called his full name, then turned to Ginny. "I don't believe your insolent host mentioned your name." Ginny smiled at bit at him.

"Ginny Weasley, it's nice to meet you Bernard," Ginny took Bernard's pale hand and he smiled for a moment at her before returning to his breakfast.

"This here is Liz Hellion, one of our adopted refugees. In case TS hasn't gotten around to telling you, the demonic world is in the middle of a massive war that's beginning to spill into the mortal plain. Since the Riddle line has strong demonic ties several allied fractions have taken to using the Manor as a base and temporary hospital. It has also become home to rouges like myself, orphans from our wars and the Wizarding world's, and to refugees like Liz." The tan girl beside Bernard nodded into her cereal.

"Most of us don't have much memory of ourselves, and just pick names and are adopted by the Manor's current residents. That's what happened to me about five years ago, when I was 16, and I've since decided to stick around and help out here. When my clan doesn't need me of course, when they do I'm out fighting with them." Liz smiled at Ginny and they shook hands briefly. Liz's black-brown hair and electric green eyes matched eerily with her wings, Ginny noted silently.

"Hmm, by the way Ginny, you can also call me TS if you like. It's my nickname; Thomas Salazar is a bit long." Tom piped up from beside Ginny. Ginny nodded at him and noticed that he was already halfway through some pancakes.

"You suck as a host Tom. Ginny, just think of what you'd like to eat and drink and it'll appear," Liz supplied as Ginny opened her mouth to ask Tom the question Liz had just answered for him. Tom shrugged and continued to eat.

"You take over then Lizzy." Liz glared at Tom and finished her cereal.

"I would, but you're father wants you to do it on your own, like a big boy." They glared at each other again, but Liz broke into a grin. Tom rolled his eyes and returned to his food. Ginny thought quickly about scrambled eyes and orange juice and smiled when they appeared in front of her. Liz waved goodbye to Bernard and Ginny, flipped Tom off with a smile, and walked out of the wall, wings flapping idly. Ginny smiled after her, she seemed really nice.

"God I hate that bitch," Tom muttered into his fork. Bernard chuckled a bit and pulled out a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. 

"Looks like you've got quite a few people worried about you Ginny, you made the first page." Ginny looked up from her eggs and took the paper from Bernard's outstretched hand. She skimmed the article, which seemed to focus on the fact that Hogwarts security had been breached. She smiled at the picture of her they had in the article. It was a picture from last year, on the train back that Ron had taken. She was sitting with Harry and Hermione and grinning with them about their OWL scores. It was actually quite a nice picture.

"You guys should stop dancing around it Tom, everyone knows you like her." Ginny came back to reality and tuned into Bernard and Tom's conversation. Next to her Tom was red and glaring daggers at Bernard.

"Come off it man, I do not like Lizzy! We've hated each other since she came here, plus she's twenty-one for God's sake. My father would flip." Tom stared stonily at his empty plate and growled under his breath. "She's isn't single anyway so lay off." Bernard smiled a bit and chuckled again.

"Fine, fine. I've had my fun for the time being. I'll torment you more later Tom. See you around Ginny, and welcome." With a nod to Ginny and a chuckle in Tom's direction Bernard rose from the table and left the hall silently. 

"You done Ginny?" Tom asked quietly, his face returning to a normal color.

"Yah, I'm done. Do I get the grand tour now?" She asked, slipping some friendly sarcasm into her voice. Tom nodded and lead her out of the hall and down two flights of stairs, below ground. "Hey Tom, how old are you anyway?" She asked as Tom stopped to unlock a medieval-looking wooden door.

"Sixteen, same as you right?" Ginny nodded. "I'll show you the main dungeon real quick and then I'll take you up to the rest of the Manor. You'll spend most of your time in the upper floors but if you get any training from us you should know the main dungeon. Most of the dungeons are black-walled, but the main dungeon is gray." Tom walked Ginny through the main dungeons, which was very plain and simple. Scarred-up gray walls extended around the rectangular room which had weapons and armor cluttered in every corner and along the walls. Tom ran through a list of weapons that were held in the room, but most of them Ginny hadn't even heard of.

After that Tom took Ginny up to the ground floor of the Manor and showed her the reception hall and ballroom that took up most of the main floor. In almost every direction Ginny could see black-walled corridors leading off from the main hallways. She stayed close to Tom and was introduced to several other humans and demons along the way. Everyone she met greeted her politely, if not outright cheerfully. On the second floor of the Manor Tom skipped the meal hall, since Ginny had seen that already, and showed her several small kitchens that were connected with trick walls. The kitchens surrounded the meal hall and there was little else on the second floor.

"The third floor is the guest quarters mostly. Not much else to see but gray-walled hallways leading to bedrooms and bathrooms on this floor. Some quite interesting things in the black on three, but I'm afraid they aren't for your eyes Ginny." Tom winked at her and grinned when a low rumbling growl carried up one of the black-walled hallways near them. Ginny shivered lightly at the sound and quickly followed Tom up to the forth floor. "Now you won't like the forth floor much because only the main hallway is gray. This is known as the Demons' Chain because all black halls eventually lead here, by trick walls and such. Demons' Chain is the base of demonic activity in the Manor, barring the Seventh Dungeon, which is the Chain's underground companion." Tom spoke hurriedly and quietly lead Ginny up to the fifth floor.

"The fifth and sixth floors are where you'll probably spend most of your time Ginny. The fifth has both our rooms, as well as Bernard's, Lizzy's, and many others that you'll meet around here. You met Devon Malfoy correct?" Ginny nodded and followed Tom as he headed up another flight of stairs. "Dev's room is on the fifth as well, not far from ours either. Now the sixth floor is the best. Devon has changed it a lot, little bugger, but there's no better place to hang out and get a good laugh." Ginny gasped quietly as Tom lead her through a set of double doors into what looked like a muggle skate park, muggle rock concert complex, complete with mosh pit of course, a huge swimming pool, a fighting field, and giant trampoline all mixed together. Each area seemed to flow into the next and the fighters, skaters, bikers, skateboarders, swimmers, and moshers alike all seemed to be moving to the same beat. Ginny couldn't quite find the beat in the rapid punk-rock music, but everyone else seemed to be able to. Tom was even nodding his head to it as he lead her over to the pit.

"Oy, Devon! Get you're disowned arse out here!" Tom roared into the crowd. Seconds later Devon appeared in front of them, scowling at Tom. He noticed Ginny and his face split into a (very non-Malfoy) grin.

"Ginny! Great to see you again, are you liking the Manor?" He jumped forward and hugged Ginny as if they'd know one another their whole lives.

"Actually yes Devon, I am. You were right," she said turning to Tom as well, "the Manor is much more relaxed and well, normal, then I thought it would be." Devon and Tom grinned and Ginny saw Liz over in the pit whipping her tail as fast at her head to the fast beat of the music. She also stopped Bernard over on the fighters' field, parrying with a broad sword like it was a child's toy and taking on five opponents with ease. She let Devon drag her into the pit and relaxed into the music. Tom took off with a grin to find and annoy Liz, and Ginny found herself in tune with the music in minutes. She had definitely stumbled across an amazing place here, but in the back of her mind she was still wondering how the hell she was going to escape. For now she pushed those thoughts aside though and listened to Devon rant about how he'd changed the boring old sixth floor into the 'enjoyable muggle-tainted monstrosity' it was now. 

|*_^| |*_^|

****

End Note: Chapter two complete. As my past readers may have noticed, I changed this around *a lot*. I hope everyone liked it though, and please reviews guys (and girls!). 

Fight on,

--Leather-Winged Angel


End file.
